El Reino de Fiore
by AnAngelKiss
Summary: Año 20XX. Dentro del Reino de Fiore habían dos reinos, aunque sea difícil de creerlo era uno de mujeres y el otro de hombres. En esos dos reinos habian 5 castillos para que la família real pudiera vivir en ellos. El rey de Fiore decidió separarlos por alguna razón... Pero este año el rey había planeado un cambio para todo fiore... NaLu Gruvia GaLe Jerza
1. La Unión de dos Reinos

**Holaaaaa, esque se me ocurrió una idea para un nuevo fic, sí, se que seguro que lo dejo a medias, pero mi inspiración no viene de un dia para el otro sabéis?**

**Bueno va de princesas, pero modernas, osea como en Fairy Tail, no de los años 1800-1900 por ahi no xD, Bueno al principió puede que cueste entenderlo pero personalmente me encanta la temática deprincesas y asdfghjkjlñ xD.**

**Comenzemos ;)**

* * *

**La Unión De Dos Reinos**

En el Reino de Fiore habían separado hombres y mujeres porque así el rey lo dijo. Se ve que los separó para cumplir su plan en un futuro, que plan diréis. Pues de ver como la realeza se socializa con el sexo opuesto.

Era un experimento extraño del Rey, mucho tiempo libre tenía.

En cada uno de esos dos Reinos habían 4 castillos de diferentes colores, pero había una copia idéntica en el otro reino. El Rey hizo que un bebe se criara ahi para que se convirtiera en un noble y así reinar en un futuro.(No se me ocurría nada mas xD)

En el Reino de las mujeres las calles estaban limpias y tranquilas con un olor dulce y femenino.

En el castillo azul vivía la princesa de los diamantes, porque diamantes? Porque el castillo tenía esa temática. Era una chica de pelo azul turquesa y ojos azules oscuros.

En el castillo rojo de Picas vivía la mujer más temida del mundo, la Gran Titania, una chica de pelo escarlata y ojos marrones.

En el castillo rosa de Corazones vivía una chica de pelo rubio y ojos chocolateados.

Finalmente, en el castillo de Tréboles, vivía una chica de pelo azul y ojos marrones.

* * *

En cambió en el Reino de los hombres, las calles estaban sucias y con una peste de: Tu te has duchado alguna vez?

En el castillo azul de Diamantes, vivía un chico de pelo azul muy oscuro y ojos casi negros, pero con un toque azulado. Tenía fama de stripper.

En el castillo rojo de Picas vivía un chico de pelo turquesa y ojos chocolateados, tenía un extraño tatuaje en la ojo derecho.

En el castillo rosa de Corazones vivía un chico de pelo rosa y ojos jade, avergonzado porque su castillo estaba lleno de corazones.

Finalmente de los finales, en el castillo verde de Tréboles vivía un chico de pelo oscuro y largo y ojos rojos. Era un rockero, su mejor tema era _Shoby do bup._

* * *

**12 de Diciembre**

El Rey llamó a todos los habitantes de Fiore, tanto hombres como mujeres a reunirse delante de un edificio gigantesco tapado con una especie de cápsula. Entonces el Rey subió a una plataforma gigante donde había un micrófono y muchos altavoces.

-Ehem! Hola habitantes de Fiore. Es un placer tener-los a todos ustedes en este momento y en este lugar. Os estaréis preguntando que es esta ''cosa''. Después de haber separado hombres y mujeres durante 16 años (joder macho, que mala gente xD), escogí a cuatro niñas y cuatro niños para ser criados como nobles.

-Desde este mismo momento, yo el Rey. Doy por terminada la separación de hombres y mujeres.- dijo el Rey, en ese mismo momento toda la ciudad grito y brincó de alegría al ver que finalmente podrían vivir como seres normales no separados por raza.

-Eso si, este gran edificio es para que los nobles de este reino vivan aquí todos juntos, hombres y mujeres.- Al decir eso las princesas y los príncipes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

El Rey destapó la cápsula y se vio un gran castillo, con un gran símbolo en medio, era el símbolo de una hada.

-Entonces mañana todos los ocho nobles de Fiore se instalaran en este castillo.- Finalizó el rey.

* * *

**13 de Diciembre**

Un montón de sirvientes llegaron sobre las 6 de la mañana. Estaban preparándolo todo para cuando vinieran los nuevos inquilinos.

En castillo era gigante, cuando entrabas había una gran sala con una gran escalera para subir a las habitaciones. Habían 4 habitaciones cada una inspirada en la temática de los 8 diferentes castillos, Diamantes, Picas, Corazones y Tréboles. Cada habitación con una cama de matrimonio y baño propio.

La cocina era gigantesca con todo tipo de electrodomésticos, habían dos salones; uno para fiestas y otro normal para el día a día.

En el jardín había una gran piscina con una cascada y asientos, también había un jacuzzi pero era máximo para cuatro personas.

Sobre las 10h llegaron los príncipes, Gray Fullbuster príncipe de los Diamantes, Jellal Fernandez príncipe de las Picas, Natsu Dragneel príncipe de los Corazones y Gajeel príncipe de los Tréboles.

Ellos cuatro, eran amigos de la infancia,se conocían desde los 6 años.

-No esta nada mal, es muy bonito.-Dijo Jellal admirando el castillo.

-Y bastante grande, el mio comparado con este es muy pequeño.-Dijo Gajeel con una mano en la barbilla

-Eso ya lo sabemos cabeza de tornillos.-Dijo Natsu

-Que dices flamitas?-Dijo Gajeel agresivo con una aura negra al su alrededor.

-Are.. Parad ya idiotas..-Dijo Gray con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Que dices stripper pervertido?!-Le gritaron Gajeel y Natsu unisiono a Gray.

-Parad y, los tres!- Gritó Jellal enfadado.

-AYE!- Gritaron los tres abrazados.

-Oh, Are are, no sabía que ya habían venido.-Dijo una chica saliendo del castillo.

-Me llamo Mirajane, soy la ama de llaves de este castillo. Ustedes deben ser los príncipes?- Dijo la albina educadamente.

-Sí, somos los cuatro príncipes.-Afirmo Gray.

-Muy bien, entonces sigan-me. Os llevare a vuestras habitaciones.-Dijo la Albina señalando la entrada.

El palacio era algo rústico, pero a la vez encantador y moderno. La gigantesca escalera que había cuando entrabas era de color plateada con una moqueta roja.

-Bien, antes de entrara sus habitaciones debo aclararles unas cosas.-Dijo la Albina sonriendo.

-Tengo miedo.-Dijo Natsu con cara de asustado.

-No hay de que asustarse Natsu-sama. El caso es que cada reino tenia 4 príncipes y 4 princesas. Cada uno de un reino diferente, entonces seve que habia uno de cada en los dos reinos, unos principes de diamante, de corazon..etc.

-Nos dices ya que pasa o que?- Dijo Gajeel molesto

-Bueno, la cuestión es que tendrán que compartir habitación con una princesa, la que tenia un castillo igual al vuestro.-Dijo la Albina felizmente.

-Coooomooo?!- Gritaron todos.

-Porque?!-Gritaron otra vez.

-El Rey lo decidió así.-Dijo Mirajane

-Ahora todos a su habitación que en unos minutos llegaran sus compañeras de habitación, ah si también, en cinco minutos id al salón.-Dijo Mirajane.

En ese momento se marcho dejando a los príncipes con cara de ''poker'' en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Tíos, haber si las princesas van a ser feas, o peor aún, orcos!-Gritó Natsu aterrorizado.

-Tranquilo Flamita, tu deja tus maletas en la habitación y bajemos.-Dijo Gray

-Pff vaya mierda...-Suspiró Gajeel

-Tu vocabulario Gajeel.-Dijo Jellal con cara asesina

* * *

**En el**** salón**

-Las princesas se retrasan un poco, no crees hielito?- Pregunto Natsu preocupado.

-Si acabamos de bajar!-Gritó Gray sorprendido ante la idiotez de Natsu.

-Shh! Parad ya los dos!- Gritó Jellal

-Siempre tengo que estar metiendo bronca a todos vosotros, comportaos!-Gritó enfurecido

-Aye...-dijeron todos.

-Are are.. Ya llegaron las princesas.-Dijo Mirajane

-Os presento a las cuatro princesas!- Gritó Mirajane abriendo la Gran puerta de par en par.

Todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándolas. No, no eran orcos. Ni feas. Eran preciosas, esa belleza era digna de una princesa. Eran todas diferentes, pero con un encanto personal.

Las princesas se sentaron en un sofá mirando a los príncipes detenidamente.

Entonces una se levantó poniéndose en medio de todos.

-Hola, me llamo Erza, Erza Scarlett. Soy la princesa de las Picas.-Dijo la Gran Titania como presentación.

Entonces Jellal se levanto de repente y le estrecho la mano a Erza.

-Encantado, me llamo Jellal Fernandez. Soy el príncipe de picas.-Dijo Jellal besándole la mano.

-E-Encantada..-Dijo Erza sonrojada, mientras Jellal le miraba con eso sojos chocolate.

-Ellas son mis amigas, va presentaos no seáis tímidas.-Dijo Erza.

-Hola soy Lucy Heartfillia, la princesa de los corazones.-Dijo Lucy buscando al príncipe de corazones.

-Are..No sabia que mi princesa fuera tan bella..-Dijo Natsu cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Ey, pervertido párate ya no?- Dijo Gajeel

-Callate cabeza de tornillos.-Le provocó Natsu

-Bueno entonces me presentare.-Dijo levantándose una chica de baja estatura.

-Me llamo Levy MCGarden, soy la princesa de Tréboles.-Dijo feliz

-Que? Tengo que compartir habitación con esta enana?-Dijo Gajeel

-A quién dies enana?!-Gritó Levy

-Parad ya todos!- Gritó Erza y Jellal

-Pff.. quedolor de cabeza leches...-Dijo Gray que se estaba echandose una siesta..

_Contianuara..._


	2. Conociendo a los príncipes

**Holaas, xD. Bueno..Me motiva mucho vuestros rewievs, porque así se que a la gente le gusta y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que gracias a vuestros tres rewievs :)  
**

**Ah sí, también he cambiado un poco el carácter de los personajes, no todos. Jellal mas o menos como Erza, Juvia ya sin tanta vergüenza creo que la haré más atrevida xD, Natsu bastante ligón, Gray perezoso y pervertido (sí me gustan las cosas así es que sino no hay humor xD) y supongo que Levy igual y Gajeel también pero va más malote xD**

**Comenzemos ;)**

* * *

**Conociendo a los príncipes**

-Pff..Callaos ya..-Dijo Gray levantándose del sofá.

-Oye hielito, por lo menos preséntate no?- Dijo Jellal

-Are, are.. Pff, me llamo Gray Fullbuster, soy el príncipe de Diamantes.-Dijo Gray perezosamente.

Entonces una peli azul se levantó aproximando-se a él.

-Hola, me llamo Juvia Loxar, soy la princesa de Diamantes.-Dijo estrechándole la mano a Gray.

-Bueno, por lo menos me divertire por la noche...-Le susurro Gray, dejando a Juvia sonrojada.

-Cabeza de tornillos, a mi me dices pervertido y a Gray no, eh?!-Le gritó Natsu a Gajeel

-Tu y Gray sois unos pervertidos, solo pensáis en mujeres.-Dijo Gajeel molesto.

-Perdón? Oye Gajeel un día te pillé traficando unas revistas muy peculiares, digo en voz alta de que eran?- Le dijo Gray, es muy chantajista.

Entonces Gajeel corrió hasta Gray y le tapo la boca, lo envolvió con una manta y lo ato con una cuerda.

-Gajeel que le has echo a Gray?- Dijo Levy asustada.

-Lo que te haré a ti como no hagas lo que te digo.-Le advirtió Gajeel

-Gray-san estas bien?- Le preguntó Juvia desatando-lo.

-Hey tú, no le desates!- Gritó Gajeel

-Usted no le da ordenes a Juvia!-Gritó Juvia

-Cállate solo eres una mujer!-Gritó Gajeel

En unos segundos dos auras negras se acercaron a él, dándole un gran golpe con una barra de hierro.

-Tu principito de mierda vas a morir!- Gritó Erza dándole otra vez con la barra.

-Are... Que ha pasado aquí?- Dijo Mirajane con la mano en la boca.

-Nada Mirajane, los ataques de furia de Erza.-Dijo Lucy

-Por favor vamos a separar en dos salas a los príncipes y a las princesas, así nos calmaremos.-Dijo Mirajane

Entonces los chicos se fueron al salón de fiestas mientras las chicas se quedaban en el mismo sitió

* * *

**Salón de fiestas: Donde estaban los chicos  
**

-Pff.. la que has liado Gajeel..-Dijo Natsu

-Cállate, ese monstruo de Erza casi me rompe un brazo..-Dijo Gajeel molesto

-No le digas monstruo a Erza.-Dijo Jellal cabreado.

-Joder príncipes nos calmamos ya?-Dijo un sirviente con una voz conocida.

-Como has dicho sirviente de pacotilla?-Dijo Natsu

-Soy yo, Laxus.-Dijo un sirviente rubio con una marca de rajo en la cara.

-Are.. Que haces aquí Laxus?- Dijo Jellal.

-Trabajo, bueno.., también mi novia.-Dijo sinceramente Laxus.

-Tienes novia?!- Gritarón todos.

-Sí, es Mirajane.-Afirmo Laxus.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi.-Dijo Laxus

-Entonces que haces aquí casanova?-Le dijo gray con las cejas arriba.

-Me han mandado aquí para deciros una cosa muy importante. Las princesas ahora son solteras, entonces en los otros reinos fuera de Fiore hay otros príncipes. Eso si, no hay más princesas. Entonces los príncipes vendrás a vivir a este castillo, luchando para poder conquistar el corazón de una princesa. Y vuestro deber es hacer lo mismo.-Dijo Laxus

-Quieres decir que tenemos que conquistar a cualquiera de esas princesas?- Dijo Jellal

-No exactamente. Conquistar sí, pero cualquiera no.

-Ahh! Quieres decir depende de los castillos en que vivimos antes?-Preguntó Natsu

-Muy bien! Cada día eres más listo Salamander.-Dijo Laxus aplaudiendo

-Entonces tenemos que luchar por ellas?-Preguntó Gray

-Si porque quién se case con ellas sera uno de los reyes de todo Fiore.-Afirmó Laxus.

-Así que ya podéis conquistarlas porque en una semana vendrán otros cuatro príncipes a vivir aquí. Y querrán robar el trono.-Advirtió Laxus

-Pff...Y a mi me a tocado la única que es enana y plana...-Dijo Gajeel

-Pervertido...-Le dijeron todos.

* * *

**Donde las chicas**

-Que, os gusta alguno?-Dijo Mirajane trayendo cinco tazas de té al salón.

-Pff.. bueno, por lo menos son guapos...-Dijo Lucy

-Por lo menos Natsu no piensa que eres una enana plana..-Dijo Levy

-Levy-chan no te preocupes, Gajeel en el interior tiene que ser una buena persona.-Dijo Juvia

-Juvia como puedes decir eso después de lo que te ha dicho Gajeel?!-Dijo Erza asombrada

-Eso! Gajeel es un machista!- Gritó Levy

-Oye que os oigo marujas!- Se escuchó gritar a Gajeel desde la otra habitación

-A Juvia no le importa lo que Gajeel le ha dicho, solamente que cada persona tiene que tener bondad en su corazón.-Dijo Juvia sonriendo

-Y a ti Juvia, que te parece Gray?-Le preguntó Mirajane

-Pues que es muy guapo... y.. bueno, es como un príncipe.-Dijo Juvia sonrojada

-Es que se supone que es un príncipe Juvia..-Dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno chicas os explicaré lo que ha preparado el rey.-Dijo Mirajane

-En los otros reinos aparte de Fiore, hay príncipes, pero no princesas. Eso quiere decir que sois las únicas princesas. Con esto quiero decir.. Que los príncipes intentaran que os enamoreis de ellos para así casarse con vosotras. Cada príncipe corresponde a su castillo Diamante, Corazón..etc Entonces tendréis que casar-os con alguno. Así que buena suerte.-Les dijo Mirajane

-Wow, esto se pondrá interesante, no creéis?-Dijo Erza

-Demasiado, creo yo.-Dijo Lucy preocupada

-Madre mia la que se va a liar..-Dijo Levy

-Será divertido.-Dijo Juvia sonriendo

_**Continuara..**_

* * *

**Holaaaaas, de momento la cosa se va a poner interesante, :/xD Gajeel comenzara a parecerle atractiva Levy? Natsu intentara hacerle algo a Lucy? Gray hará alguna de sus travesuras nudistas? Jellal se atreverá a interactuar con la terrible Titania? Todo eso lo sabréis en el proximo capítulo! Mas o menos en dos dias sera o tres alomejor xD**

**Vamos a contestar a los rewievs :)**

**TigresaRisitas46 xD: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado :)Tú tranquila que habrá más NaLu, eso solo era la presentación y este episodio bueno :/ mas o menos también xDpero tranquila que mañana ya se iran a sus habitaciones ;) xD**

**Raquel46: Intento no dejarlas a medias, pero después de meses que no escribes cuesta seguir la historia, de momento estoy trabajando más en este porque me encanta la temática de princesas y to esoxD Intentare hacer lo que pueda :')**

**katy-fairylover: Si me falto Juvia xD Esque no tenía tiempo proque mi madre me estaba gritando: Amanda que empieza la peli! y yo: Joder espera xD! Al final no he hecho a Juviatan tímida, ya que no se me da bien escribir sobre personajes así la verdad xD Y si Lucy no lo apartó porque dice que esta bueno entonces ahí hay tema pero vamoos xD**

**Gracias por todo y enviadme rewievs:)**


	3. Viaje al IKEA, la que se montó!

**Holaaa:'') gracias por los rewievs, al final del capítulo los responderé. Bueno ya por fin comenzara a haber ''química'' entre las parejas, aunque antes también había xd Bueno estoy comenzando a escribir el 16/8/14 peroa saber si lo terminare hoy o mañana, siempre los subo de noche :/ PD: Al final haré un episodio especial en el IKEA XD porque me vino la idea y venga va, un poquito de humor :') En este montaran las habitaciones y la que montan de palabras D:**

**Comenzemos ;)**

* * *

**Viaje al IKEA, la que se montó.**

Después de hablar con Laxus y Mirajane, todos se fueron al IKEA (N.A:xDDDDDDDDD) y así elegir los muebles para sus habitaciones compartidas, y sus respectivos baños.

-Cuanto falta?-Preguntaba otra y otra vez Natsu a Lucy que conducía el auto.

-Cállate Natsu, que estoy aparcando.-Dijo Lucy alterada.

-Ikea, Ikea!- Gritaban todos menos Lucy.

-Callaos! Que pesados sois así no se puede aparcar!-Gritó Lucy

Entonces se escucho un gran golpe, que puso a Lucy palida del susto.

-Lu-chan, que has echo?-Preguntó Levy preocupada

-Luigui siempre la estas liando.-Se burló Natsu

-Salid todo, ya!-Gritó Lucy saliendo del coche.

-Que pasa Lucy-san?-Preguntó Juvia.

En ese momento Natsu señalo una abolladura que había en el nuevo auto de Lucy.

-No sabía que eras tan mala conduciendo...-Dijo Erza

-Dejadme enpaz y entremos de una vez.-Dijo Lucy avergonzada.

Subieron por el ascensor y comenzaron con ver las pinturas de las paredes.

* * *

**Erza y Jellal**

-Erza que color te gustaría, a mi me da igual.-Dijo Jellal

-Te parece bien este color _vino_?-Preguntó Erza enseñándole una muestra Jellal.

-Sí, me gusta mucho este color. Va bien con tu personalidad.-Le dijo guiñandole el ojo, dejando a Erza sonrojada y a Jellal con la cabeza dentro de un bote de pintura.

-Lo siento Jellal!-Gritó Erza sacándole el bote de la cabeza.

-Tranquila, ha sido mi culpa.-Dijo Jellal con culpabilidad

-Eso no es verdad, ven te acompaño al baño.-Dijo Erza cojiendolo de la mano, dejando-le sonrojado.

* * *

**Natsu y Lucy**

-Luigi, y si miramos un papel de pared?-Dijo Natsu

-Es Lucy! Y me parece bien, vamos a mirar.-Dijo Lucy.

Ella y Natsu fuerón a ver los papeles de pared.

-Lucy te gusta este papel?- Dijo Natsu enseñándole un papel de color _menta_ con detalles color _champagne._

-Sí, no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto Natsu.-Le alabó Lucy

-No me das una recompensa?-Dijo Natsu

-En tus sue..-Dijo Lucy pero Natsu le interrumpió con un pequeño beso.

-Luigi.. sabes a fresa..-Dijo Natsu besándola otra vez.

-Naaatsuuu...-Gritó Lucy con l barra de hierro de Erza.

La cosa acabó con una Lucy muy agresiva y violenta y un Natsu desangrado.

* * *

**Gajeel y**** Levy**

-Enana, que color quieres?-Preguntó Gajeel

-A mi me gusta mucho el color café.-Dijo Levy

-Ala pues así sea.-Dijo Gajeel

-Te parece bien, Gajeel? Es extraño que no te hayas quejado...-Dijo Levy

-Tonta.. Sólo intento mejorar..Estoy preocupado porque me dijistes machista..-Dijo Gajeel avergonzado

-Sabes, tenía razón Juvia. Eres una buena persona.-Dijo Levy dándole un beso en la mejilla a Gajeel.

-Aree...?-Dijo Gajeel sonrojado a más no poder.

* * *

**Gray y Juvia**

-Gray-sama, que color le gusta a usted?-Dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa

-G-Gray-sama? Por favor Juvia no me trates tan formalmente, llámame Gray.-Dijo Gray sonrojado

-Sí, Gray. Entonces que colores te gustan?-Le preguntó Juvia.

-A mí, siempre me han gustado la gama de azules.-Dijo Gray mirando una revista dónde había muchos colores.

-A mí también, te gusta este?- Dijo Juvia enseñándole un bote de pintura que ponía: _Blue royal._

_-_Es mi color preferido!-Dijo Gray

-Entonces este Gray.-Dijo Juvia rodeando su brazo con el suyo.

-J-Juvia?!-Gritó Gray sonrojado.

-Se lo de ese juego para casar-se conmigo, así que intenta portarte bien, Gray-chan (N.A: LOOOL JUVIA SE VUELVE LOKA!)-Dijo Juvia guiñando-le el ojo.

* * *

Después de mirarlas pinturas fueron a los muebles, prímero la cama. En ese momento... La que se lió...

* * *

**Erza y**** Jellal**

-Jellal, te gusta esta?-Dijo Erza señalando una cama de matrimonio.

-Sí! Tienes muy buen gusto sabes? alabó Jellal (se parece antes a Natsu y Lucy xD)

-Me lo dicen a menudo.-Dijo Erza que estaba de espaldas de Jellal.

Cuando Erza se giró para mirar a Jellal, él estaba detrás suyo. Así que cuando se giró y vió el rostro de Jellal tan cerca del suyo, dió un gran brico que hizo caer montones y montones de cajas, en efecto domino. Aplastando a Natsu y a Gray.

-Chicoos!-Gritó Erza

-Perdón, no debría de haber estado detrás tuyo..-Dijo Jellal apenado.

-Tranquilo, es mi culpa por girar-me..-Dijo Erza

Y así estuvieron 15 minutos, disculpándose.

* * *

**Natsu y Lucy**

-Nee~Luigi..-Dijo Natsu

-Es Lucy! Que?-Dijo Lucy furiosa

Entonces Natsu ardió totalmente en llamas y cojió a Lucy, acto seguido la tiró en una cama en que ella estaba debajo de él.

-Luigi... probamos la cama?-Dijo Natsu con un tono coqueto.

-Kyaaaaaaaa! Natsu estás quemando la cama!-Gritó Lucy asustada.

-Mierda...-Dijo Natsu pálido.

Tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para llevar-se a Natsu y a Lucy lejos de esa cama chamuscada. Eso sí, hicieron que la pagasen, faltaría más.

* * *

**Levy y Gajeel**

-Oye enana, te compro una cuna?- Bromeó Gajeel

-Que no soy una niña pequeña! Tengo 18 años!-Gritó Levy furiosa

-La quieres rosa con corazones o amarilla con ositos de peluche?- Siguió bromeando Gajeel

-La verdad, me gusta el amarillo... Espera no me líes!-Gritó Levy sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-O prefieres dormir conmigo...?-Le susurro Gajeel cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Pues claro, que te... Que no me líes!-Gritó Levy

-Tranquila que para liarnos tendremos mucho tiempo...-Coqueteó Gajeel

-...A-Ah..-Dijo Levy sonrojada a más no poder.

-Venga esta misma, que esta bastante chula.-Dijo Levy

-Ok...-Dijo Gajeel

* * *

**Gray y Juvia**

Gray y Juvia estaban contemplando los alborotos que montaban sus amigos con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Al final seremos los más normales...-Dijo Gray

-Pues si la verdad, quien quema camas..?-Dijo Juvia alucinando por el espectáculo.

-Pues Natsu, quién va ser sino..-Suspiró Gray

-Bueno vamos a mirar camas que sino llegaremos a casa con las manos vacías.-Dijo Juvia

*5 minutos más tarde*

Oye Juvia, te gustan grandes o pequeñas?-Preguntó Gray con curiosidad

-Perdón..?! Como me puedes preguntar eso.. Si nos hemos conocido hoy! Tu pillas confianza muy rápido no? No sabía que eras tan pervertido Gray..-Dijo Juvia horrrorizada.

-Que no, que no es eso! La pervertida eres tú! Yo hablaba del tamaño de..-Pero Juvia le interrumpió.

-Si ya lose del tamaño de tu miembro, crees que soy tonta?!- Gritó Juvia sonrojada

-Del tamaño de la cama mal pensada! Habló del tamaño de la cama!- Gritó Gray

-Ah...-Dijo Juvia roja como un tomate.

Al final eligieron una de color blanco.

* * *

En las otras dos horas fueron a mirar armarios pero también les llamaron la atención gracias a Gajeel, Erza, Natsu y Juvia.

Gajeel encerró a Levy en un mini-armario donde Lucy tuvo que llamar a seguridad para dejarla salir,ya que Gajeel no la dejaba.

Erza iba a coger la caja donde estaba el armario que ella quería pero se cayo, y aterrizó sobre Jellal, acto siguiente otra vez cajas efecto domino!

Natsu obligó a Lucy a ir con ella dentro de un gran armario, que resulto sorprendente-mente quemado, justo con la ropa de la pobre Lucy. Que tuvo que llamar a Virgo para que le llevase nueva ropa.

Y Juvia cada vez que Gray hablaba de el tamaño de algo corría a encerrarse en un armario y no salir cada 10 minutos.( N.A: xD)

Luego fueron a mirar cosas para el baño que llevo una hora y media, ya que bueno.. Natsu destruía duchas, Gajeel mojaba a Levy, Erza y su super domino de cajar y Juvia que comenzó a jugar con agua y mojar a Gray.

Eran las 13 h y ahora iban para casa a comenzar las habítaciones.

* * *

En el castillo todos comenzaron a pintar las paredes, mientras los sirvientes del castillo Fairy Tail montaban los muebles, cada habitación tenía 5 ayudantes entre ellos Mirajane y Laxus.

Acabaron a las 21h (joe 8h xD) donde todos estaban reventados. Dispuestos a pegarse una buena ducha e irse a la cama.

* * *

**Habitación de Erza y Jellal**

-Parece que va a haber tormenta..-Dijo Jellal al ver el cielo negro.

-T-T-Tormenta..?!-Gritó Erza aterrorizada

-Que pasa le tienes miedo a las tormentas o algo?-Dijo Jellal

Acto seguido se fue la luz y comenzo a sonar relámpagos.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!-Gritó Erza corriendo hacía Jellal.

-E-Erza?!-Gritó Jellal sonrojado al ver a Erza abrazada a él.

-N-No te separes de mí, Jellal!-Gritó aferrando-se aún más al peliazul.

*Otro relámpago*

-Kyaaaaaa!- Gritó Erza, haciendo tanta fuerza que dejo al peliazul en el suelo con ella debajo.

-E-Erza...-Susurro Jellal al ver a la gran Titania sonrojada debajo suyo.

Entonces el peliazul se aproximó a ella dándole un largo beso de amor.. (N:A: Kyaaaaa Moeeeee :'''3)

* * *

**Habitación de Natsu y Lucy**

-Que bien me ha sentado la ducha!- Dijo Lucy super contenta.

-Oye Super Luigi, parece que esta noche habrá tormenta.-Dijo Natsu después de una ducha.

-T-T-Te dan miedo o que? Es que como te fijas t-tanto..-Dijo Lucy pálida y nerviosa

-La verdad es que no, y a ti? Te veo nerviosa.-Dijo Natsu extrañado

-Yo? M-miedo?! Nunca, Jajajajaj que gracioso eres Natsu..-Dijo Lucy riendo como una psicópata.

-Claro...-Dijo Natsu con una gota al estilo anime.

Entonces se fué la luz y Lucy desapareció.

-Lucy!Donde estas?!- Gritó Natsu asustado

-A que te han raptado! Unos ninjas samuraias o unos pervertidos. (N.A: D:)

En ese momento se escucho unas pequñas risas.

-Lucy... Estas en el armario?- Preguntó dando pequeños golpecitos al armario.

-O sales o quemo el armario.-e advirtió Natsu, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Entonces Natsu abrió de golpe el armario y vio a Lucy en un rincón aterrorizada.

Lucy...-Dijo Natsu

Natsu al ver a Lucy en ese estado se encerro con ella en el armario(N.A: LOL aquí todo el mundo se encierra en los armarios, Levy, Natsu , Lucy y Juvia xD)

Natsu creo una pequeña flama de fuego con su magia de caza dragones de fuego.

Mejor..?-Le preguntó Natsu

Al ver esa pequeña flama de fuego Lucy acercó su rostro al de Natsu para dar-le un beso...

* * *

**Habitación de Gajeel y Levy**

-Enana mira lo que te he comprado.-Dijo Gajeel entregándole el objeto.

-Un saco de dormir?-Preguntó Levy extrañado.

-Sii! Para que duermas en el suelo, la cama es para mi. No me sentiría muy bien que durmieras con un machista, que te puede hacer cosas raras eh!-Dijo Gajeel en forma de broma.

-Mira, pues me arriesgo, toca lo que quieras.-Dijo Levy sin pensarlo.

-Enserio?-Dijo Gajeel sin creerse-lo

-Que sí, ahora duerme.-Dijo Levy

Entonces se fue la luz y empezaron a caer truenos y relámpagos.

-Gajeel?! Que haces debajo de la cama?!-Gritó Levy al ver corriendo a Gajeel hasta debajo de la cama.

-P-Puede ser que me a-asusten un poco los t-tr-truenos...-Dijo Gajeel horrorizado.

-Un poco? Solo eso...?-Le pregunto Levy que quería vengar-se.

-S-Si solo eso..-Dijo Gajeel muy asustado

-Pfff...Anda sube a la cama y duerme conmigo, haber si así te tranquilizas.-Dijo Levy metiendo-se en la cama.

-No necesito tus limosnas, estoy bien aqui...-Dijo Gajeel molesto.

*Un relámpago*

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Gritó Gajeel asustado entrando rápidamente en la cama. Donde estaba abrazando a Levy como un desesperado.

-G-Gajeel no me aprietes tanto, y aparta tu cara de mi pecho.-Dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Auch! Pero si se esta cómodo así..-Dijo comenzando a tocar el muslo de la chica.

-Gajeel!-Gritó Levy que rápidamente lo aparto.

-No seas frígida.. Ven aquí..-Dijo Gajeel aproximando-se a ella y dándole un beso.

-Gaajeeeeel!-Gritó Levy sonrojada, obligando-lo a dormir en el armario. (N.A: LOL ptos armarios xD)

* * *

**Habitación de Gray y Juvia**

-Juvia ya he acabado de duchar-me, puedes entrar a la ducha si quieres!-Le dijo Gray a Juvia

-Vale, pero primero.. Gray vístete! No me extraña que tenga obsesión con su tamaño.-Gritó Juvia

-Que? Acaso la tengo pequeña o que?!-Se molesto Gray, él estaba orgulloso de su miembro (N.A: xDDDDDD LOLAAKOOOOO Juvia y Gray son los mas pervertidos xd)

-Lo contrario...-Dijo Juvia tapándose la cara con un cojín.

-Eh?! Gracias! Ah sí, ahora me visto.-Dijo Gray contento.

-Pero que le pasa a este..?-Pensó Juvia

Juvia se fue a duchar-se mientras Gray ya por fin se ''vistió'', porque comillas! Porque solo llevaba calzoncillos.

Entonces se fue la luz (N.A:Pta luz macho D:) y se escucho a Juvia gritar.

-Juvia, estás bien?!-Gritó Gray delante de l puerta del baño con una linterna.

-Me he caído y creo que estoy sangrando!-Gritó Juvia

-Ahora voy por ti!-Dijo Gray

-Espera! Que estoy desnuda!-Gritó Juvia sonrojada.

-Eso que importa ahora, voy a entrar!- Gritó Gray

Entonces Gray abrió la puerta y encontró a Juvia en el suelo desnuda. Gray si que sangro,por la nariz.

-Gray pasame una toalla que yo no veo nada.-Dijo Juvia tapando-se el cuerpo con las manos.

-S-Sí!-Gritó Gray sonrojado.

-Ten.-Dijo Gray pasando-le la toalla.

-Gracias,va salgamos de aquí.-Dijo Juvia

-Gray..-Dijo Juvia al ver que Gray se iba.

-Que pasa?- Preguntó.

-Llévame, no puedo caminar.-Dijo Juvia extendiendo-le los brazos.

-O-Ok..-Dijo Gray sonrojado y cogiendo a Juvia como una princesa. Cuando salieron del baño dejo a Juvia en la cama, solo que no se percato de que se le había caído la toalla en el trayecto.

-G-Gray..-Dijo Juvia sonrojada tapando-se con lo que podía. Y otra vez hemorragia nasal!

-Tranquila Juvia...Yo te tapare..-Dijo Gray en modo pervertido: ON

Pero al abrazarla mientras ella estaba desnuda el pobre se desmayo y lleno la cama con sangre.

-Buenas noches..-Dijo Juvia besandole...

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Joe macho cuanto me ha contado este episodio D: que lo he echo más largo e.e por si no lo habíais notado xD Tarde bastante porque se me acabó al inspiración, sobre todo con el Jerza, me cuesta mucho, si os fijáis es el mas corto de todos el Jerza xD Así que he decidido dejar de lado al Jerza y fijar-me en e Gruvia NaLu y GaLe.**

**Supongo que el próximo episodio puede que sea en la semana siguiente, puede. Pero esque me voy de vacaciones y ahí no se puede escribir xd Bueno poder se puede pero no quiero xD**

**Ahora a contestar rewievs nuevos :3**

**Respondere dos que no respondí del episodio uno porque se me olvido mirar los rewievs anonimos xD**

**Amy Dragneel: Gracias! Si me falto el Gruvia D: Pero en este episodio ya se hacen más íntimos ¬¬.**

**denisse XD: Gracias! Me gusta mucho que la gente le guste este fanfic.**

**Ahora ya los rewievs del ep.2**

**daniela cipriano: Jajajaja yo me estaba partiendo cuando escribía esa parte, en este episodio Gajeel utiliza eso de machista para bromear con Levy xD Que mala gente xD**

**katy-fairylover: Jajajaj la verdad es que Levy mantiene bastante a raya a Gajeel. Y ya verás quienes son los cuatro príncipes ;) Aunque aparecerán el el proximo no creo que en el otro.**

**Gracias a todos por sus rewievs, me gusta mucho que les guste que haya humor, la verdad es que a mí lo del drama no me va xD**

**Dejad rewievs! Bye Bye!**


	4. Viaje a la nieve

**Holaaa a todos! Aquí amandai800, cuanto tiempo verdad? Perdonadme por favor xD He decidido seguir este fic porque creo que ha tenido bastante éxito y vale mucho la pena, así que puede que solo suba este y ya está o puede que no. Yo mejor no digo que seguro que subo más porque después no lo hago y me pegan xD**

**PD: El Jerza lo he dejado porque no me inspira, lo siento para los fans de esta pareja pero a mi no se me ocurre nada xD Osea seguiran en el fic pero que ya no explicare mucho de ellos en comparación a los otros.**

**AVISO: Este episodio puede ser un poco hard/ecchi/un poco lemmon. AVISADOS ESTÁIS.**

**Bueno, comencemos:**

* * *

**Viaje a la nieve**

**15 de diciembre / 08:00AM**

-Vamos chicos, despertaos!- Gritaba Mirajane con un megáfono en el pasillo haciendo que todos salieran de sus habitaciones molestos.

-Tú! Que coño haces con eso tan temprano?!- Gritó Gajeel saliendo de su habitación.

-Mirajane, porque nos despiertas a esta hora?- Preguntó una somnolienta Levy.

-Perdonad, pero tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros.-Dijo una feliz Mirajane.

-De que se trata?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Os hemos organizado un viaje a las montañas de Magnolia!-Dijo Mirajane.

-A la pista de esquí?-Preguntó Gray emocionado.

-Sí!-Afirmó Mirajane.

-Madre mía, Gray ya se emociona.-Dijo Jellal

-Pues claro, hará el stripper por la nieve..-Dijo Natsu.

-Quieres pelea eh?!-Gritó Gray molesto.

-Chicos ya esta!-Gritó Erza cabreada.

-Bueno, por favor haced las maletas que salimos de aquí a las 9, hemos reservado habitaciones en el mejor hotel de allí-Dijo Mirajane.

* * *

**En el hotel / 09:45AM**

**-**Hola, hemos reservado cuatro habitaciones para los príncipes y príncipes de Magnolia.-Dijo Mirajane a la recepcionista.

-Muy bien, aquí tienen las llaves. Que disfruten!-Dijo la recepcionistas dándole las llaves a Mirajane.

-Haber, ahora os daré la llave de vuestra habitación y os pondréis ropa de esquí y os espero en la recepción, vale?-Explicó Mirajane dándole una llave a cada pareja.

-Y ahora que lo pienso Mirajane, dónde esta Laxus?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Él lleva tiempo aquí, debe estar esquiando.-Dijo Mirajane.

* * *

**En la recepcion / 10:00AM**

-Vale, ahora que estamos todos iremos a las pistas de esquí. Por casualidad alguien no sabe esquiar?-Preguntó Mirajane.

-Gajeel, tu no me dijiste que no sabias esquiar?-Preguntó Natsu para humillar al pobre Redfox.

-Tu calla caldero! Que tu tampoco sabrás mucho ya que derrites toda la nieve que pisas. No has visto el recorrido que has dejado antes cuando veniamos hacía el hotel?!- Gritó Gajeel molesto, señalando un camino lleno de huellas bastante profundas en la nieve.

-Bueno ese es mi problema...-Dijo Natsu avergonzado.

-Madre mía, que vosotros no paráis de discutir nunca o que?-Dijeron Lucy y Levy a la vez.

-Que chicos más divertidos os han tocado.-Dijo Juvia entre risas.

-Que dices, si Gray también esta bien.-Dijo Lucy.

-No creas, en verdad seguro que solo quiere abusar de mi...-Dijo Juvia con un poco de miedo.

-P-Pero que dices?!-Gritó Gray sonrojado.

-Fuiste tu el que me pregunto si me gustan grandes o pequeñas!-Gritó Juvia avergonzada.

-Gray que cojones has hecho..?-Preguntó una furiosa Erza.

-Que no he hecho nada enserio! Le preguntaba si le gustaban las camas grandes o pequeñas!-Gritó este desesperado.

-A saber lo que le querías hacer en la cama..-Dijo Jellal.

-Gray pervertidooo!-Gritó Natsu.

-Y un día que me salvo cuando me caí en el baño me puso en la cama desnuda y...-Dijo Juvia con cara de terror.

-Pero no lo digas!-Gritó Gray sonrojado y a la vez medio llorando por lo que le venía encima.

-Ostia puta Gray, yo te mato!-Gritó Erza pegando le con su barra de hierro.

-Ella era mi pura e inocente Juvia...-Dijo Levy entre lágrimas.

-Em.. Perdónenme, pero señores están molestando al resto del hotel. Podrían hablar de estos temas en algún lugar más privado por favor?-Dijo la recepcionista casi meándose de la risa.

-Perdónanos, pero es que los jóvenes de hoy en día están muy salidos..-Dijo Jellal.

* * *

Después de esta inolvidable disputa sobre que le hicieron a la inocente Juvia, se fueron a esquiar. La verdad la liaron bastante, como siempre, verdad?

Podríais ver a Natsu derritiendo toda la nieve que pillaba, mientras nuestra pobre Lucy que esquiaba detrás de él; caía en los profundos agujeros que dejaba Natsu a su paso. Como no, echaron a Natsu de la pista.

También había un gracioso Gajeel aprendiendo a esquiar, y nuestra pequeña Levy riéndose de él. (N.A: Yo también lo haría xD) Pero finalmente este aprendió, pero al intentar hacerse el chulo delante de Levy se chocó contra Erza y la empujó hacía Jellal haciendo que se besaran. Ese día, Gajeel murió.

Y finalmente nuestra parejita tan especial, Gray aún estaba tan en shock con lo de Juvia que de la paliza que le había dado Erza el pobre no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Mientras que Juvia esquiaba tan feliz como una perdiz, riéndose de Gray. Esta es un poco sádica.

* * *

**Habitacion de Natsu y Lucy / 10:00PM**

-Joder.. No he podido esquiar casi nada hoy..-Dijo Natsu molesto.

-Normal, derretías toda la nieve, y casi me rompo una pierna cuando me caía en uno de tus grandes agujeros.-Dijo Lucy mientras leía su novela favorita.

-Eso fue bastante gracioso la verdad.. Que lees Luigui?-Preguntó Natsu con curiosidad.

-Una novela..-Dijo Lucy sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Eh? Haber déjame leer también!- Dijo Natsu robándole el libro.

-Natsu devuélveme el libro!-Gritó Lucy enfadada.

-Mira, mira, un truco de magia. Ahora ves el libro, ahora desapareció.-Dijo Natsu quemando el libro.

-Esta vez te has pasado! Ven aquí desgraciado!-Gritó Lucy muy cabreada.

-Lucy no me pegues! Auch!-Gritó Natsu de dolor.

-Are..? Natsu te he hecho mucho daño..?-Dijo Lucy arrepentida.

-Joder si me has hecho daño, mis cojones son muy sensibles a tus patadas sabes?!-Gritó Natsu retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

-L-Lo siento... Necesitas algo? No se, hielo o algo así?-Dijo Lucy preocupada. (N.A: Madre mía Lucy xD)

-Puede que necesite algo...-Dijo Natsu tramando algo.

-Dime lo que necesitas y te lo traigo.-Dijo Lucy aún preocupada.

-Esto es lo que necesito..-Dijo Natsu cogiendo la mano de Lucy y colocándola entre sus piernas.

-N-Natsu..?!-Gritó Lucy asustada y sonrojada a la vez.

-No decías que harías lo que necesitase..?-Dijo Natsu con una gran cara de pervertido.

-P-pero hacer eso es demasiado!-Gritó avergonzada.

-Tranquila.. Sólo quiero un pequeño masaje..-Dijo Natsu haciendo que la mano de Lucy agarrara su.. Bueno ya sabéis su miembro, su manguera, su churro, como queráis decirlo. (N.A: Buena narración xD)

-N-No!-Gritó Lucy sonrojada dándole una bofetada a Natsu.

Ese día Natsu tuvo que dormir en la bañera, yo le hubiese partido un brazo pero bueno...

* * *

**Habitación de Levy y Gajeel / 10:00PM**

-Pff.. Estoy baldado, esos dos son unos monstruos..-Dijo Gajeel cansado.

Lo que pasó es que mientras todos se iban a sus habitaciones él se quedo a hacer un partido de ping-pong contra Erza y Jellal.

-Enana estas aquí?-Pregunto Gajeel al entrar a su habitación.

-Mmm.. No parece que haya nadie...Que raro. Bueno da igual yo me voy a meter en la bañera!-Dijo Gajeel quitándose la ropa y entrando en el baño en pelota picada para meterse en la bañera.

-Esto es vida.. Donde estarán mis sales de baño..? Mierda me las he dejado en la habitación..-Dijo Gajeel levantándose de la bañera, eso si las fue a buscar desnudo, este no entiende de pudor.

-Ah, hola Gajeel! Había ido a comprar un hela..-Dijo Levy, pero se quedo petrificada al ver al Redfox desnudo delante de ella.

-Ya decía yo que no te había visto aquí. Em.. Que te pasa que estás tan pálida?-Dijo Gajeel preocupado acercándose a ella.

-G-G-G-Gajeel, porque estás desnudo!?-Gritó Levy sonrojada tapándose la cara.

-Eh? Ah, es que acabo de salir de la bañera a buscar las sales de baño, quieres que nos bañemos juntos?-Invitó el melenas a nuestra pequeña Levy.

-Gajeel que te pasa? Erza y Jellal te han golpeado en la cabeza o que?!-Gritó Levy alucinando.

-Haber haber, que solo es bañarse no te voy a meter nada en ningún sitió, más quisieras.-Aclaró Gajeel despreocupado.

-Pero que cojones dices Gajeel, anda vístete!-Dijo Levy roja como un tomate.

-Vamos a bañarnos!-Gritó Gajeel cogiéndola como a una princesa.

-Gajeel, deja de hacer el idiota va!-Dijo Levy.

-Perdona, pero voy muy enserio en esto. Tu sabes que te tengo que conquistar antes de que otros lo hagan, y tampoco es que me desagrades así que no te quejes..-Dijo Gajeel sonrojado. Acto seguido dejo a Levy en ropa interior y la lanzo a la bañera.

-Gajeeel! Estas loco?!-Gritó Levy empapada.

-Podría haberte desnudado y no lo he hecho, dame las gracias.-Dijo Gajeel entrando a la bañera y abrazándola por detrás.

-Mañana se lo digo a Erza y cagaras sangre.. Yo te aviso..-Amenazó Levy a Gajeel. Este rápidamente salio de la bañera y se fue a dormir, yo me iria del pais sinceramente, porque como le pille Erza..

* * *

**Habitación de Juvia y Gray / 10:00PM**

-Gray, emm.. quería hablar un momento contigo..-Dijo Juvia avergonzada.

-Claro, dime.-Dijo Gray.

-Siento lo de hoy.. No pensaba que Erza te pegaría tanto la verdad..-Dijo Juvia sintiéndolo mucho.

-Casi me rompe las dos piernas la verdad...-Dijo Gray aterrado.

-Ya.. Por eso Juvia te quería compensar de alguna manera..-Dijo Juvia sonrojada.

-Juvia.. No me jodas que quieres decir que..-Dijo Gray sonrojado.

-Sólo si tu quieres...-Dijo Juvia aún sonrojada.

-Pero.. No te parece un lugar sucio..?-Pregunto Gray.

-Sí.. Pero si es para compensarte lo haré!-Dijo Juvia entusiasmada.

-E-Entonces como comenzamos..?-Pregunto Gray nervioso.

-Túmbate en la cama y ya hago yo el trabajo.-Dijo Juvia.

-V-Vale..-Dijo Gray tumbándose en la cama.

-Voy a comenzar vale?-Dijo Juvia emocionada.

-Lo dejo en tus manos.-Dijo Gray.

*5 min después*

-Te gusta Gray?- Dijo Juvia con las manos ocupadas.

-Mucho.. Podría pasarme toda la noche así..-Dijo Gray relajado.

-Yo tengo mucha experiencia en esto la verdad.-Dijo Juvia.

-Se nota..-Dijo Gray.

Y así es como Gray disfruto de un gran masaje en los pies de parte de Juvia, se ve que ella tiene fama de que se le da muy bien hacerlos.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Madre de dios que puta risa xD **

**Lo siento por trolearos, en el Gruvia, pero es que no podía aguantarme xD**

**Bueno he podido terminarlo, estoy orgullosa de este episodio y ya veremos si subo más, pero lo importante es que lo he terminado a que si xD**

**Respuestas a rewievs:**

**Miraiiki: Jjajaja si que leí el manga cuando esos dos se besan, era demasiado moe para mi xD**

**Amy Dragneel: Es que cuando pensé en lo del IKEA dije: lo hago? Porque es que es tan sumamente absurdo lo que pasa ahí que no se como explicarlo xD**

**Katy-FairyLover: Me alegro que te guste ^^ Los principes creo que vendrán en el prox. epìsodio, así que si vuelves ha ver este fic despues de tanto tiempo espero que te guste.**

**TigresaRisitas46 xD: Creo que tarde un poco pero ya esta el nuevo episodio xDDD**

**Smile Scarlet: Ya ves, el gruvia aquí es el más pervertido la verdad xD. y no hagas spoiler please xD Y Natsu es más idiota en este episodio también, está muy hard aquí.**

**Espero que os guste, hasta la proxima!**


End file.
